<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Death of Jennifer Nikolaevna Song by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558070">The Death of Jennifer Nikolaevna Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova'>JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are Mine Forever [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, London, Murder, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The Honoured HQ, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Jennifer's short life is brought in a tragic circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master/Jennifer Nikolaevna Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are Mine Forever [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Song Family were out in the town as they were talking about the movie they had just seen as Michael was winding them up with quotes from the film as the others just chose to ignore him. Jennifer was walking next to him as she turned to look around at the busy town as a flash of dark purple caught her eyes as she began to get nervous as she walked with the others as she pushed it to the back of her mind until someone fell into step with her. </p><p>'See no matter how much I try I can't keep away from you.' Jennifer turned to see no one there as Michael looked at her as he squeezed her hand as she smiled weakly as she continued to walk with him and her parents back to their home before Jennifer decided to head into the scorpion enclosure to see Laz before she turned in for the night.  Laz must have heard her coming as he kept bashing at the gate to see her. </p><p>'Easy boy.' Jennifer laughed as she came into the enclosure to see him properly as he rubbed his head against her before looking up sharply as a twig snapped behind her as she turned to see a flash of dark purple as a figure came towards her as she could see him clearly. 'What do you want? Leave me alone.' </p><p>'How can I?' The Master said ignoring the snarls coming from Laz. 'You don't know how crazy you drive me. Each and every night, I long for you for the touch of you sweet skin against mine.' Jennifer looked practically disgusted by that. 'You don't know how desperate I am to have you, all of you. I can't bare another man with you, loving you in a way that should only be me.' Jennifer walked out and slammed the door shut before storming into the house and headed upstairs to her bedroom as she slammed the door shut before sitting on her bed looking around the room before undressing and slipping into bed as Laz curled up on the floor by her bed as she wanted him there as protection.  

The following day, Jennifer was sat at home during one of her rare days off from the Honoured as she stayed in the living room with Laz as River came in. 

‘Come on boy, you need to move. We have the cleaner coming in.’ She said as Jennifer walked Laz back to the scorpion enclosure as the maid came to greet them with a food bowl full of meat as she had to fend Laz off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Honoured HQ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jennifer arrives at the Honoured as a letter is waiting for her on her desk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer walked into the organisation the following morning as she came into the office as she found a letter addressed to her as she looked at it before ripping the envelope as she sat down at her desk reading what had been put there. </p><p>"Meet me at the back of the Honoured in a hour.  I want you so badly,  I just want to put my cock in you.' Jennifer threw it across the room. Jennifer walked to the bathroom before looking at herself in the mirror before walking out as she called for Laz to wait a few yards behind her in case she might need him. 

The back of the Honoured was just an empty courtyard which is hardly used at all as Jennifer stood around the place as she looked around before sighing as she rested against a wall looking through her phone as she became aware that someone was stood in front of her. Looking up she noticed the Master stood there.

'What do you want?" Jennifer asked. 'Was it you who sent that letter to me?' 

'You got it then.' He said as he came closer to her before his hands fell on her black leather jacket as he pulled down the zip before looking at the white top that showed a little bit of her cleavage. Laz came out of the Honoured as he ran over to the Master who disappeared at the sight of him as Jack came out.

'Jen? You alright?' He asked as she shook her head and walked back into the HQ as she sat down at the desk thinking about what could have happened if Laz hadn't of arrived when he did. Kate brought in a cup of tea as she put it on her desk as she walked out again as Jennifer picked up her cup of tea as her mind began to wonder about what just happened outside the backyard of the HQ. 

'Jen?' Rose asked suddenly waving her fingers in Jennifer's face. 'Earth to Jennifer. Or should I say Gallifrey calling Jennifer?' 

'What? Oh hi Rose.' Jennifer said as she looked at her. 

'You alright?' Rose asked. 'You seem pretty distracted.' 

'Nah. I am cool.' Jennifer said before walking to her filing cabernet as she walked out of the room with the file she had as Rose waited till she was gone before whispering to Laz. 

'Is she really ok?' She whispered. 

'No,' Laz said. 'The Master showed up and tried to rape her, if I had not of shown up who knows what would have happened?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner during a thunder storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family are having dinner when someone  arrives into the house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a creepy nightmare scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The food arrived on a tray into the dining room as the family were sat for dinner as Jennifer picked up her glass of wine as the thunder ripped through the sky as River looked over at Jennifer as she picked up her spoon before dipping into the soup. The door opened to see the Master stood there.

'Welcome to the Dinner of Hell.' He said with an evil smile as he looked at Jennifer with a look of lust. Jennifer turned her head to speak to Thirteen to ignore the Master. Once it became clear she was clearly ignoring him on purpose he stormed round to her side of the table before grabbing her by her hair causing her to cry out in pain.

'Let her go!' River snapped as the Master turned to glare at her whilst holding onto Jennifer by her neck. 'I said let her go.' 

'Never.' The Master said as Jennifer struggled to get away from him as the sound of an alarm cut through the room as Jennifer sat up sharply in bed as the dawn flooded her bedroom as she looked around the room waiting for her hearts to slow down.


River and Thirteen were sat in the dinning room when Jennifer and Michael came down to join them. Jennifer took her seat next to her mother just as breakfast was brought in. Jennifer looked at Michael before picking up her knife as she butted her toast before adding the jam. 

'So, busy day today then at the Honoured?" River asked as Jennifer looked up before nodding.

'We have two potential new agents arriving today and let's just see how they get on.' Jennifer said before standing and walked out of the room to get dressed for the day ahead. Jennifer sat in the car as it drive through the streets that were already starting to get crowded with parents dropping off their children and students rushing to get to the local universities that were dotted around London. The traffic seemed to slow down due to the traffic lights being used all the time as Jennifer looked out at the cafes that were getting ready to open for the day as they finally arrived at the gates to the Honoured as the car pulled up outside as the driver go out and walked to the passenger door. ‘Thank you Gary. I will see you at half nine tonight.’

'See you then Miss Song.' Gary said as Jennifer walked into the HQ with Laz behind her as Rose and Kate were stood with their coffee as Jennifer looked at them before Kate handed hers to her. 

'Ready for today?' Kate asked as Jennifer looked at her as they walked into her office as they sat down as Jennifer sat at her desk as Laz as Rose looked at Jennifer as they looked at  the time before Louise came walking to see Jennifer. 

'The new agents are here for you Jennifer.' She said as Jennifer nodded before walking out with Kate and Rose as the two new agents looked nervous as Jennifer came up to them as she walked up to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Master's plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Master plans to get Jennifer  to keep the Doctor and River from seeing their daughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master was stood with two friends in a hideout not far from the Honoured as he was talking about getting his plot to get Jennifer as he kept storming around the room with his frockcoat blowing out behind him. </p><p>'How on earth am I supposed to get the girl to fall in love with me if she keeps rejecting me?' He growled as his mates continued to look at each other confused. 'Well, help me out here!' </p><p>'Maybe turn on the charm a bit more?' One of his friends said. 'Or do what you did last time. If she refuses you, take her by force.' </p><p>'The girl doesn't understand how madly in love you are with her.'  Another one piped in as the Master walked around the room before looking at the Honoured HQ. 'What you thinking boss?' </p><p>'I am going to storm her organisation.'  The Master said. 'I will take her in front of her agents if needs must. But I have that bitch under my control she is mine forever weather she likes it or not.' </p><p>'But doesn't she have that huge thing protecting her?' One of the women said. 'That huge scorpion that killed one of our friends?' </p><p>'I am not worried about that blasted thing.' The Master said. 'Hopefully she's got it under control this time.' He said before walking out of the hideout and walked across to the Honoured as the guards blocked his way as Louisa saw him from the reception area as she called for Kate and Rose who were with Jennifer. </p><p>'Code red. Master alert. Get Jennifer out of here.' She yelled at Kate and Rose who ran with Jennifer to the emergancy escape route just as the Master walked in through it. </p><p>'Surprise.' He said as Kate and Rose stood in front of Jennifer. 'Move out of my way. You are hiding my prize behind you.'

'Your prize?' Kate asked looking at him coldly as he matched her with the same look as he pushed past them. Jennifer had walked into her office when he grabbed her from behind as she turned to see him there.

'What do you want? Why the hell do you keep appearing where I go? I don't know how many more times I have to tell you I am not interested in you?' She asked looking at him before going to walk off as he grabbed her as Jennifer hit her back against her filing cabinet.

'If you just surrender yourself to me and stop trying to deny what you feel towards me then I will leave you alone.'

'I don't have any feelings towards you whatsoever and I will never surrender to you.' Jennifer said clearly feeling his hand go under her skirt and began rubbing against her.

'You do have feelings for me, so don't try and lie to me that you don't.' The Master said as snarling behind him made him turn to see Laz behind him with his stinger deployed. 'I best go.' He said as he snarled at Laz who snarled back. Kate and Rose came in at that point as Laz put his stinger away as he walked towards his basket as Jennifer came to sit her desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jennifer gets a note through her bedroom door informing her that she will be required to go to the Master tomorrow night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer was sat in her bedroom reading a book when something was pushed under her door. Jennifer got off her bed before bending down to pick up the note as she knew straight away who it was from before she had even opened it. She went to sit on her bed as she looked at what the note said as she scanned what it said with utter distain and disgust.</p><p>"I can't wait any longer for you. I want you tomorrow night, a night of pure lust. You had better come or I'll come after you." Jennifer threw it in the bin as she sighed before picking up her phone that was on her bedside table before scrolling through the contacts and rang Rose.</p><p>'Jen?' Rose asked sleepily.</p><p>'It's the Master.' Jennifer said. 'He is ordering me to go and see him tomorrow night.'</p><p>'That slimy snake.' Rose said as she spoke down the phone. 'Listen baby girl, we are going to come with you. Kate and I and we will bring Laz.'</p><p>In his hideout near the HQ, the Master was sat up in bed when one of his friends walked into the room as he turned to look at him before sighing at the interruptions of his thoughts.</p><p>'Do you think she's going to come tomorrow night?' He asked as the Master turned to glare at him. 'I only just asked a question.' </p><p>'She better.' The Master snarled. 'I've played her little game for too long now.'</p><p>'Well you know what those Songs are like. She's clearly like her mother.' The friend said scornfully. 'Her mother is a whore and the girl is one too. The apple clearly hasn't fallen far from the tree.' The Master stood up before walking to the window. 

'I don't care about that bloody family dynamics I just want the girl.' The Master said as he looked out of the window. 'I want you all out of the way by tomorrow night.' The friend nodded before walking out of the room again as the Master walked back to the bed as he looked around the room before thinking about the events of the following night as he reached under his bed before getting a small box from under his bed before opening the lid as a small gun laid in the box as he picked it up before going downstairs to his friends who were waiting. 'Listen up. Change of plan. Tomorrow night we shoot the agents that are protecting Jennifer and that does include that blasted scorpion of hers. When they are out of the way. The path is clear for me to get her.' 

'Brilliant.' The men said as they walked off to their own rooms as The Master walked out of the room and headed back upstairs as he smirked to himself as the plan was coming together but the others didn't know what he had planned for that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jennifer's Death Part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning of the events of Jennifer's Death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer was sat at her desk in her room with Laz curled up next to her as he brought over a brush for her as he dropped it into her hand as she patted his head before running the brush through her curls before sweeping them into a high bun. The doorbell rung as Nardole came walking to answer the door as he noticed Dominic stood there as River came out of the living room. </p><p>'Oh, hi there love. Nardole let the chap in.' River said as Dominic walked into the foyer as Laz came down to greet him. </p><p>'Hey there boy.' Dominic said. 'I have something for you.' He produced a whole turkey leg as Laz took it before walking off quite happy as Thirteen looked at Dominic who looked at her. 'Well, this is quite a pleasant surprise Doctor. Jennifer did say you were here.' </p><p>'Yes, I thought I better be here and help these lot out.' Thirteen said as Jennifer came downstairs in a light white top with the sleeves that came midway up her arms and a black leather skirt. Her leather jacket was slumped over one arm. She came down to greet Dominic as she took the flowers before passing them to a maid who went to put them in a vase for her. </p><p>'Ready to go?' He asked as Jennifer nodded. 'We'll see you later.' They shut the door behind them before getting into Dominic's car.</p><p>So, where are we going?' Jennifer asked as they drove through the busy London streets.</p><p>'I thought we would take a picnic by the lake. The weather is quite lovely today and it would be silly not to take advantage of it.' Dominic said as he pulled up in the car park before they got out as Jennifer put her jacket on before taking the rug from him. They walked towards the lake before putting the rug down as Jennifer sat down before he began rummaging through the bag for the bottle of champagne he had brought for them  to enjoy. Jennifer sat on the rug as she took the glass from it. 'After that I have planned a romantic boat ride on the late.' Jennifer looked at him before nodding.</p><p>Jennifer and Dominic walked to sit on the boat as they were greeted by the guy who owns the boats as the guy came to set up the boat as Jennifer and Dominic sat on the seat as they looked out at the people walking along the embankment as Jennifer noticed the Master stood on one of the embankments looking furious as Jennifer looked worried as she realised that he could get angry with her about her date with Dominic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jennifer's Death Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night when Jennifer meets her tragic fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Intense Rape and murder scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer was walking through the town on her own with her bag over her shoulder as she was going to meet her parents in the restaurant as she walked through the town as she looked around as the rain came down as Jennifer went to get her umbrella out of her bag when two men pulled up alongside her as Jennifer began to get worried as they came up towards her as Jennifer looked at them worried. 

'Oi you!' One of the men said as Jennifer looked at him. 'Someone is waiting for you in the alleyway over there.' Jennifer looked at him. </p><p>'I am not going to him. I am engaged to another guy. I am getting married tomorrow.' Jennifer said as the men grabbed her by her arm. 'Hey get your hands off me.' She yelled as they dragged her down to the alleyway as the Master stood against the wall looking coldly as Jennifer was thrown towards him. </p><p>'Nice of you to finally show your face after what you were up to this morning?' The Master said as he looked at Jennifer. 'Who was that man you were all over this morning?' </p><p>'That is none of your business.' Jennifer said as the Master grabbed hold of her before putting her back against a brick wall as he shoved his hand under her skirt. 'Hey what are you doing?' </p><p>'You are my bitch no one else's.' The Master snapped shoving his fingers into Jennifer as she howled out in pain as one minion gagged her before she finally fell to her knees in pain as she felt him grab her neck as he put his cock in her mouth to prevent her crying out to get attention to them.  Jennifer thought it was over until she felt him enter her roughly. Once he had finished abusing her, she believed he would let her go before she felt something being put around her neck as she struggled against the cord being tightened around her neck. She finally went limp in his arms as he grabbed a pipe to batter her on the head to ensure she really was dead as they fled the crime scene. </p><p> </p><p>Thirteen and River were in the restaurant with Michael as they waited for Jennifer to come as they looked worried as she was late and she was never late. Thirteen kept looking at her watch.</p><p>'Where's Jennifer?' River asked worried as she looked out of the window at the sheeting rain. 'She's never been late to any family occasion.'  A woman came in screaming as people looked at her. </p><p>'There has been a murder in the alleyway near the park.' She said. 'A woman has been murdered.'  River and Thirteen stood up as they told Michael to wait as they turned to the woman. </p><p>'Show us.' River said as they ran out of the restaurant to see Jack there holding Jennifer in his arms as River and Thirteen looked at him. 'Jennifer!' </p><p>'Is she ok?' Thirteen asked as Martha shook her head. </p><p>'I've checked her pulse but nothing and there is no sign of any regeneration. I am sorry but she's gone forever.' Martha said. </p><p>'Can you tell how she died so soon?' Thirteen asked. </p><p>'She was strangled by a rope or cord and then battered around the head to finish the job.' Martha said as River looked like she was going to cry out in anger and rage. Thirteen put her arm around her before taking Jennifer from Jack. Her chestnut blonde curls were soaked in blood on either side of her head and there was an angry red mark around her neck as they headed back into the restaurant to tell Michael to get his stuff as they were going home. 

That night, the curtains in the living room were open as the moonlight skimmed across the painting of the Song family  as the light skimmed on Jennifer when she was eight years old holding onto her mother's hand as the Doctor had his hand on her shoulder as a ghostly voice rang through the house.

"So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever and my Jennifer my beloved granddaughter I never saw her again.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Murder enquiry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A murder investigation is launched into find out who was responsible for Jennifer's brutal murder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose was sat in her kitchen at home buttering her toast when Jackie came in from answering the phone as Rose noticed she had been crying. Standing up she walked over to the kettle and began making a fresh pot of tea before placing one down in front of her mum. </p><p>'What's happened?' Rose asked looking at Jackie. 'Who was that on the phone.' </p><p>'That was River on the phone.' Jackie said. </p><p>'Is she ok?' Rose asked. 'Has she and the Doctor had another fight again.' </p><p>'No. Jennifer was  murdered last night.' Jackie said. 'It was quite a vicious murder. The poor lamb was strangled to death and then beaten with a crowbar.'

'What?' Rose said. 'Jen, murdered? Who was the person responsible for this?'

'No one knows.' Jackie said. 'What are you doing today?'

'Kate has called us into the Honoured to discuss the future of the organisation.' Rose said.


River was at her home in London reading through her book when she noticed Thirteen coming out of her study as River looked up at her. 

'What were you up to in there?' She asked as Thirteen shrugged as River stood up. 'I am going to get Jennifer ready for the undertaker to measure her for a coffin.' River walked upstairs before screaming as she came downstairs. 'Where is Jennifer?' 

‘I’ve put her in the family tomb.’ Thirteen said. ‘It was Michael’s idea.’

'At least she will be safe there.' Michael said. 'We need to go back to the crime scene and get evidence and try to find her killer.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Hunt begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After visiting the crime scene the family call in the Honoured and the Lux family to help them locate the Master to kill him to avenge Jennifer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alleyway was creepy in the shade as River and the others walked down the narrow pavement as Michael found something on the floor. It was Jennifer's necklace that she always wore that had her initials 'JNS' in solid gold. The chain was broken in two as if it had been ripped off.</p><p>'Is that Jennifer's necklace?' River asked as he nodded as she took it from him. 'How did it end up in this state?'</p><p>'Someone must have ripped it off her neck.' Michael said as Thirteen came over to them before holding a black cord in her hand as River looked at her before standing up. </p><p>'What is that?' She asked. </p><p>'A cord.' Thirteen said as she looked at River. 'I think it may be one of the murder weapons.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>